Sakura's Love!
by LeeSakurox
Summary: When Naruto returns,He finds out that Sakura is with Lee now.Will Sakura stay with Lee,or will she fall for Naruto?Or will Naruto fall for someone else? LeeSaku NaruHinaOnesided:NaruSaku SasuSaku mentions of KibaIno ShikaTema NejiTen
1. Naruto's return!

Naruto's Return

Naruto's Return

Naruto had been gone for 2 and a half years,however,when he returned,he thought sakura would be the first to see him. However,Hinata was there instead."N-Naruto-kun!"She said."Hey Hinata!Where's sakura?"Naruto asked."She's with L-""Oh nevermind Hinata!i'll just go find her myself!I wanted to ask her for a date!""But Naruto!i Think there's something you need t-"Naruto walked away leaving a hurt Hinata. He looked in the forest and saw Sakura and Lee under a tree reading a scrool,and talking and laughing." Guess Sakura-Chan feels pity for Lee! "he thought with a grin. "Cause she loves me!"

But later, on his was to the ramen shop, Naruto saw Lee and Sakura holding hands and walking ." what?! "he thought. Naruto decided to follow them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night…

Naruto was watching Sakura and Lee. They were under a tree looking at the stars.

"Lee-kun ,do you still love me? "Sakura asked . "Of course I still love you Sakura-chan !"Lee said. Sakura blushed and said,"good.Cause I still love you." Lee put his arm around Sakura and kissed her.And Sakura kissed back.

When they broke apart Sakura said," How do I tell Naruto-san?" She called Naruto "san".

She didn't love him. Sakura loved Lee. "WHY WOULD SAKURA EVER LOVE LEE?!" Naruto thought. Naruto felt his heart Shatter." I know ."Lee said." How do we explain this to him?" "Well ,it's getting late, We should go home and rest." Sakura said."Do you want me to walk to home?" Lee asked." Yes, I'd like that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day…

"Hey naruto-san!What's wrong?"Sakura asked him.Naruto was training harder then usall."Naruto??"Sakura said.But naruto didn't say anything."well,if you need me,I'm going to be training with Lee-San."Sakura-chan!!"Naruto said."Hai,Naruto-san?""I saw you with Lee yesterday!"Sakura gasped and her cheeks turned pink."N-Naruto…""Why do you love Lee?!He's a freak!""Lee is not a freak!""I love you Sakura!But lee-""Lee loves me too Naruto!And I love him back!he makes me happy!You don't!I'm sorry,But you don't!""Sakura!i CAN make you happy!""Nobody could ever love me like Lee-Kun does!""Sakura-chan…""You left me Naruto!!Lee promised he'd never leave me,or break my heart!he always protctected me!he's always loved me Naruto!"Sakura just ran away.

Sakura-Chan…"Naruto said.


	2. The plan

Naruto's Return

The plan!

"I know!I'll date another girl to make Sakura jelous!How about Ino?They're rivals!"Naruto thought.He looked around for Ino."wait…WTF?!"he saw Ino sleeping in a feild on top of…KIBA?!"wow…I did not see THAT coming….ok,Temari?"He went and looked for Temari.But when he found her,She was with Shikamaru,eating ramen together."Crap…"he tought."I know Hinata!"He was now looking for hinata!"He spotted her during he training."Hey!Hinata!"He called."N-Naruo-kun!""Hinata,You want to go get some Ramen with me?""Hinata went scarlet.She screamed"YES!""Cool!""FINALLY!"He tought.They went to the ramen shop."I'm on a date with Naruto-Kun!I'm on a date with Naruto-Kun!!"Hinata thought,Blushing."Soon after,Lee come in with Sakura."Hi Hinata!"Sakura said."O-oh..Naruto-san.""Um…Sakura?Don't we have training to do?"Lee asked."Y-yeah!"Sakura said."G-good bye guys!"Then,they both quickly ran out.""Humph.Naruto thought.Well,when Sakura sees me with Hinata and all my new Jutsus,She'll want me like crazy!"Naruto thought.

………………………………….

Yeah I know.Short chapter.sorry if it sucks.


	3. Sasuke returns!

Naruto's Return

Sasuke returns!

"wow…Hinata sure is pretty and strong.wait!WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"Naruto thought."Sakura is way better then Hinata!Hinata is too shy!""HINATA!!NARUTO!!DID YOU HEAR??SASUKE HAS RETURNED TO THE VILLAGE!"Tenten came screaming that Sasuke was back!"NANI??"Naruto said."WELL COME ON GUYS!!"Tenten yelled."RIGHT!"Hinata and Naruto said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"oy…Sakura…."Sasuke said."S…sasuke?"Did you miss me?""NO!"Sasuke frowned."Well..listen Sakura.I need the perfect girl to help me revive my Clan.And it's you.""FORGT IT SASUKE!I LOVE LEE-KUN NOW!!NOT YOU!!GO FIND INO!OH WAIT SHE LOVES KIBA NOW!HINATA?NOPE SHE'S SEEING NARUTO!AND TENETEN HAS NEJI!""Sakura…"I love Lee-kun now!And he loves me back!You never loved me!And you never will!!""oh sakura…I was hoping you still loved me…well.I guess I have to force you then!"Sasuke reached for sakura's shirt…"TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE!"Tenten screamed."YEAH!NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY GIRL!Lee joined."I'm GONNA F Kill YOU!Uchiha!Hinata Yelled!"WOW HINATA!"WAIT GUYS!"Sakura yelled."I'll take care of the traitor."Sakura Aimed a kick to Sasuke's head,she missed,but then hit him in the stomach.Sasuke cut her arm,and she winced in pain.Alright,I'll ask Karin.I know she'll agree.He forced her to the ground.And aimed a kunai at her throat.Lee came up from behind and kicked Sasuke away from Sakura."TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU DIE!!"Lee called."Alright…I'll go…"Sasuke said.And With that…he was gone…"Sakura!"Hinata called."Is she ok?!"Lee asked."Don't worry Tenten said."She's just knocked out.""Ok."Lee said."I'll take her to the hospital."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the hospital….

"Sakura-chan…."Lee smiled."You always were so strong…

Lee climbed next to her in her hosptail bed and wrapped his arms around her and wishpered…"I love you Sakura-chan…."Just then,Naruto came to the hospital to See Sakura,but when he looked into her room,he saw Sakura and Lee together again.His heart began aching again."Sakura-chan…his wishpered….


	4. NaruHina is born!

Naruto's Return

Naruto confronts Lee!

Lee was training hard as uasul,but then Naruto came to see him…With anger written all over him."LEE!!YOU KISSED SAKURA-CHAN!!WHY YOU…"Naruto said."N-Naruto-kun!I love Sakura!And she loves me as well!"I DON'T CARE!SHE WILL LOVE ME!"Naruto charged at Lee.Lee blocked his attacks."You don't want to this Naruto!"NARUTO-KUN!"Hinata called out."H…hinata?Naruto said."you…you love Sakura?!you just used me to make her jelous!"Hinata started crying."GOODBYE NARUTO!"Hinata said running away."NARUTO UZUMAKI!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"Sakura said."FIRST,YOU TRY TO HURT LEE,AND THEN YOU TOYED WITH A GIRL'S HEART!!HINATA IS MY BEST FRIEND!!AND SHE LOVES YOU!oh…crap…"Sakura said."hinata…."Naruto said."I'm gonna go find her.""I'm gonna kill you one of these days uzumaki!"Sakura called.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hinata!"Naruto said."Go away Naruto."Hinata said."hinata!""WHAT IS IT N-"she didn't get to finish.because Naruto kissed her!It was a pasonite kiss between them.

Naruto broke the kiss and said…"I love you Hinata-chan.""I love you too Naruto-kun…"

……………………………..

I KNOW IT SUCKS!DON'T RUB IT IN!


End file.
